Possession
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A powerful demon with the rare power of absolute energy and possession terrorizes Marlinspike Hall. And nobody knows who he'll possess next? Can Jamie, Naty, Captain Haddock, and Tintin stop this evil entity before he wreaks havoc? Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I figured I'd write a fic for Halloween coming up and all! Hope you enjoy! And I'll be writing some under other genres as well!**

**I don't own Tintin!**

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

Tintin was in his room in Marlinspike Hall, pecking away at his typewriter. The events of hell had worn him and the Captain out, what with Sakharine (whose soul was now lost forever) the evil enchantress, and Princess Jamie's serpentine brother Serkis. But he HAD to write the story. He wanted to. Who cares if no one would believe him. He'd make them believe.

"Lad?" Haddock's voice (and knock) was heard outside. "Why don't you come down for some dinner? You've been up there for hours. Besides, Jamie and Naty are here and they can't seem to let go of me."

"Aww, come on, Archie." The demon princess was heard, "Leave the busy bee to his story."

"Unless you're tired of hanging with us." Naty added.

That was another problem, which had put a crimp in Tintin's boy reporter life and turned it 180 degrees. Those girls just wouldn't stay away from Haddock, despite the Captain declaring his love for him. And the fact that Tintin was now an angel, which happened after Haddock killed him to save him from the evil enchantress, who had possessed the ginger to have Haddock to herself. Tintin decided to stay on earth to protect the man.

But he didn't know it would be this difficult!

"C'mon, Tintin!" Naty pleaded from the other side of the door, "Come out! You HAVE been in there for hours! How much longer do you plan to stay in there?"

_She's right. I DO need a break._ Just as Tintin was about to open the door, he heard a voice, and a familiar one at that.

_You need to watch your back, wench!_

"I know that voice..."

_Yes, wench, it's me! You thought the Captain had vanquished me? Well, think again!_

"What are you up to this time?"

I'm _not the one you should be worried about,_ the enchantress said, _I'm just warning you of a danger. In this mansion. And if you and your little friends are unlucky enough to encounter it, one of you might fall._

"Well, that's helpful," Tintin said sarcastically.

_I'm serious, boy. You may be an angel now, but I will always be a part of you, unbeknownst to that little girl, Haddock, and that angel girl. _The enchantress chuckled. _I'm even considering taking over you again, but I can figure out revenge later. Assuming you all survive. _

"Do we have to bust in?" Jamie asked, impatience in her voice.

"I'm coming!" Tintin opened the door to let the demon princess, Naty, and Haddock in.

"Thundering typhoons, Tintin!" Jamie cursed. "You need some fun in your life. Seriously."

"Where did you learn to curse like that?" Naty looked at her intently, eyebrow arched.

"Especially when you're a princess," Haddock added. "I thought a princess was supposed to be proper."

"Not me," Jamie giggled, "But let's not make this about me. It's about Tintin being a dull boy, er, angel."

"I'm not dull!" Tintin spat. "I just have a lot of work to do is all."

"Yeah, right. Maybe you're just using that as an excuse to avoid your duties. Especially ones as an angel."

"You promised you were going to protect Haddock," Naty reminded.

"I do!"

"You call THIS protecting?" Jamie gestured to the ginger's typewriter. "Seriously, Tintin. You gotta do better than that. You need to be with him at all times."

"Unless, of course, you don't love him anymore." Naty smirked. "Looks like I can swoop down and have him, then."

"NO WAY!" Tintin blurted out.

"Well then, looks like you have time to go out to a movie with us."

"Um, well...I... have this..."

"Fine, Haddock, Jamie, and I can just go out and..."

"I'M GOING!" Tintin cut her off. No way was he going to give up the Captain. He loved him. And Haddock loved him. He wasn't going to let two girls step in and steal him away.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Haddock wondered.

"A power outage?" Naty inquired.

"No," said Jamie, "This is..." Then it hit her. It couldn't be.

"Wooah!"

"Master Haddock!" Nestor was headed for the four. He was panicked, with Snowy barking and squirming in his arms. "You will not believe this! Something or someone is downstairs in the basement and short-circuited the fuse box!"

"Did you just say...?" Jamie started to say, then a manical laugh was heard.

_This is what I was talking about, boy._ the enchantress explained. _This fool has the power of absolute energy, a rare power among demons. And another power as well. I've forgotten what power that was, though._

"And he's in the basement?"

_Yes. And I'm sure the princess knows who he is, considering that she and he has known each other well a long time ago. _

"Is he powerful?"

_Yes, fool. And I'd get out of here if I were you. His powers are no laughing matter! If you're lucky enough to encounter him, you'll be paying the price!_

"We can stop him! We've faced worse! Like Serkis!"

"Who are you talking to, lad?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Um, myself."

"Snowy's trying to lead us to the basement!" Naty pointed out.

"We'd better follow him." said Jamie.

_You fools! You don't know who you're dealing with!_ The enchantress warned, then growled, _Let me take over, wench!_

Tintin grabbed his head in pain, then went limp.

"What is it, boy?" Haddock asked.

The ginger looked up, bloodshot eyes staring up at the others. "You're making a grave mistake!"

"What? We gotta stop him, Tintin!" Naty argued, then she looked at him intently. "You're not Tintin!"

"No, it's me, angel." the enchantress spoke, "And I'm trying to warn you! Do not face him!"

"Okay, who in the hell is _him_!" Haddock demanded.

Then the laugh was heard again throughout the mansion.

_It's been a while, Princess Jamie. A LONG while._

"No way! Why is _he _here?" the demon princess wondered.

"Who's here, lass?" Haddock inquired.

"Eli! _He's_ here!"

**The name for my new OC kinda came to me when I snuck a look at one of today's games (though I'm not interested in football nor do I keep track of stats or anything)! I just thought the name Eli was cool for a new demon OC. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of my fic! **

**I don't own Tintin!**

**Possession **

**Chapter 2**

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Eli," Jamie said the name with disgust, "We used to be friends once, but when he found out that my powers were developing faster than his, boy was he furious! Not to mention jealous! He started to cause trouble, especially with Daddy. And Daddy never liked him. So, he started training himself in the hopes of trying to pass me or even trying to claim the throne for himself. And this, I believe, is one of his powers."

"What? Short-circuit houses?" Naty inquired.

"Well, yeah. But to be precise, it's absolute energy. And it's the most powerful ability a demon can have."

"That doesn't sound good," said Haddock.

"It isn't. It can kill you instantly if you're not careful. Which means we have to face him with care."

"Luckily, we have two angels and a demon on our side, so we have this Eli lad outnumbered."

"Wooah! Wooah!"

"Silence that mutt!" The enchantress (still taking over Tintin) hissed.

Snowy jumped out of Nestor's arms and ran downstairs.

"He must be on to something," said Naty, "Let's follow him."

...

Snowy led them to the foyer, where he stopped in the middle of the room. Everyone glanced around.

"There's nothing here," said Jamie, "Snowy, what are you up to?"

Then laughing was heard, this time near the group.

"We must be close to him now," Haddock guessed.

"Not likely. You really are the Rose's pet, aren't you?"

"It's him!" Jamie gasped, "Where is he?"

"Down here, Rose."

That was when everyone looked down to see Snowy looking right at them. There was something different about him, though, with bloodshot eyes that gave everyone chills. A smirk crossed the fox terrier's face.

"We should've known." The enchantress realized. "And this is what I was trying to warn you about!"

"What?" Naty snapped. "How Eli can possess people in addition to shooting lightning?"

"That's how unpredictable he is!"

"Oh, Augustine," Eli (in Snowy's body) sneered. "I had no idea you had friends now."

"Are you daft? These fools are NOT my friends! After we take care of you, they're next!"

"Your name is Augustine?" Jamie asked. "That sounds close to Tintin's real name."

"Do not test me right now, little girl. You'd better be lucky I'm helping you simply because I don't want Eli killing you first."

"Oh, and this is coming from the witch who recently lost her powers...to a drunk?"

Augustine was starting to grow irritated. She knew how info spread like wildfire in hell, but there was no way Eli was getting away with that comment. And she didn't need to be reminded that she'd lost her powers to a mortal protecting the princess.

"Come on, Augustine. I know everything. How can you possibly kill anyone, even Jamie, with no powers?" Then the possessed dog turned to the princess. "Yes, I'm talking about you, Rose. Don't think I've forgotten about you. I've grown way powerful over the years, so you're sadly mistaken if you think you have a prayer against me. Serkis may have bought it against you, but not me, honey." Then Eli snorted at the thought of the dead prince. "Your brother was a pushover anyway. He even tried to rape you, not to mention bring back two members of the Rackham bloodline to do his job, one of them being the pirate from hell himself. But I respected Red Rackham. His cursing Sir Francis was kinda awesome. Don't you agree, Rose?"

"Leave the princess out of this!" Augustine growled.

"Can't do that, witch. She's the reason I'm here. You see, if I kill Jamie, and then her daddy, there won't be anyone in line for the throne. And that's an excellent opportunity for me to take it!" Eli laughed maniacally.

"Get out of my Snowy!" Tintin shouted, fighting for control over his body.

_You wench, you don't stand a chance against him!_ Augustine said in his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm an angel too, you know."

The enchantress sighed. _Fine, but I'm taking over again whenever I deem it dangerous for you._

"If you're done having a conversation with yourself, I'm waiting." Eli said impatiently, "Oh, hold on, I'm not waiting. Catch me if you can." Snowy suddenly went limp, and Tintin ran over to scoop up the bundle of fur.

"Where did he go now?" Haddock wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir," Nestor said.

"Probably off to possess someone else, I'd say," Jamie guessed, "But I know as long as we're in this house, we're pretty much sitting ducks. Eli thrives on the darkness. It's the best weapon for surprise attacks. We need to go somewhere with light. Somewhere he doesn't know about."

"Yeah, every demon we've faced knows about Marlinspike now," Naty agreed.

"How about my flat?" Tintin interjected. "Nobody knows about that?"

"Good idea, my boy," Haddock hugged his lover, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hopefully Mrs. Finch wouldn't mind. I'll just pass Jamie and Naty off as friends from overseas or something like that."

"Good plan," Jamie agreed, "That way, she won't suspect anything about us."

"And then we can come up with a plan to stop Eli," added Naty.

...

**Read and Review! And Lunan95 owns Naty.**


End file.
